Yet Again
by SillyBellaEdwardsForMe
Summary: Seven years have passed since Hermione and Draco had seen one another. Now, after trying desperately to forget that night, they are being forced to work with one another? How will this work out!
1. Prologue

She remembered it like it was yesterday. She remembered the smiles, the laughs, the kisses. . . She remembered _him_. It had been years since they had last seen one another, but his hands still traveled over her body at night. Her dreams were still filled with his passionate sighs as he uttered her name. He was still there with her. For years she had tried to forget him. To forget his light grey eyes and silky hair which always managed to get into his face. She wanted to forget why he always saved his smile just for her. She wanted to forget why she loved him. But mostly, she wanted to forget how her heart was shattered when he left her for good.

-------------------------------------------------------------

He remembered it like it was yesterday. He remembered the look of sorrow and innocence on her face as he uttered those last words. He remembered the way he eyes shone with tears as she begged him to stay with her. He remembered the way she smiled at the sight of him only moments before he tore apart her heart. He remembered her perfectly. Every night he would close his eyes as he laid in his large, warm bed and dream of the nights that the shared. Of the various conversations they would have. He dreamed of her constantly, and a day never went by where he didn't regret doing what he did. He knew it was for the best. The best for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did they know that despite the distance that had been spaced between them, they would be together yet again. Little did they know, they would be experiencing happiness yet again. But, like every good tale that has a happy ending, tears must be released. Shouts must be rung.

This story shall be no different.


	2. Owl Books

Hermione sighed as she walked down Witches Way to her new job as a book store clerk. It seemed that lately she couldn't hold on to a job anymore. She always seemed to do something that would result in her being fired. She was lucky to even get hired at Owl Books. She used to visit the shop everyday, but ever since _him_, she seemed to have lost her passion for reading. For everything they had done together. Thankfully Blaise Zabini, the store owner, remembered her from both her Hogwarts days and from whenever she would browse the books in his store.

Glancing at her watch as she turned the corner facing the store, Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked at the time. She was thirty minutes early. Hermione shook her head and decided to just sit down with her back against the wall, ignoring the stares of curious passer bys. If they had a problem with where she was sitting, they could take it up with the store owner. Hermione allowed her eyes to travel across the bricks in the concrete sidewalk. The rusty colored stones were beginning to chip away with age. Running her finger over a crack, she allowed her eyes to close as she remembered the last time she sat in this exact spot.

"Excuse me Miss?" A smooth voice met her ears, interrupting her reverie. "Loitering is not allowed, I am going to have to ask you leave or we will have to take this up with the ministry."

Hermione froze as she recognized the voice. Quickly standing up, she made sure her soft blonde curls covered her face as she stood up. "I'm sorry sir." She rushed past him and entered the store. She was seven minutes early still, but the time was close enough for her to meet Blaise and clock in. She brushed past the counter and several books and entered the back office.

A smile spread across her face as she saw her old friend hunched over a chestnut desk, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment with an expensive looking Golden Eagle quill. Softly clearing her throat to gain his attention, she smirked as he jumped in shock and tumbled out of his chair.

"I see your balance is as good as ever, Blaise." Hermione let out a laugh as she watched the handsome man try to gather his bearings.

"Hermione, how many times have I told you not to sneak up--" Blaise's eyes widened as he took in Hermione's appearance. "What in Merlin's name did you do to your hair? It's blonde!" His eyes traveled down her body, taking in the changes that had come into effect. She was slimmer, almost too thin. Her hair was now a light blonde color, and was lengthened down to her lower back. Her hair was still curly as every, only she had thinned her hair and its ringlets were smooth and flowed evenly. Her eyes, previously the color of hot cocoa on a cold winter night were now a bright green, much like Harry's. Yes, in the past seven years, she had changed considerably.

Hermione gave off a laugh that was similar to the sound of tinkling bells as she began to speak in a condescending manner. "Blaise, after seven years, my hair is the only thing you comment on? You can't even manage to say hello! My, my, Mr. Zabini, your pureblood manners seem to have run off." Her eyes twinkled as she teased him.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he rushed over to embrace his old friend in a warm hug. "Yes, excuse me Miss. Granger; my manners seem to have abandoned me. I hope you will forgive me?" His eyes danced as he kissed her knuckles. Blushing, Hermione pulled her hand away and gazed in his bright blue eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit Blaise. Arrogant as ever, I see. I missed that though. Harry and Ron just can't seem to replace that. "Her eyes softened as she remembered all the good times She, Blaise, and—No she mustn't think of him now.

Blaise laughed as he led her to the front of the store. "Yes, I'm sure you haven't been able to replace Draco either. He is definitely one of a kind. Anyways, back to business. . . Hermione?"

Hermione had tripped over a chair when she heard _his_ name being spoken. In seven years, she had managed to not think of his name, only referring to him as a voice, a picture, or words such as 'him,' and 'he.' Tears immediately threatened to spill. 'No Hermione!" She thought furiously to herself. "You can't cry. Not now, not in front of _his_ best friend. Not after you worked so hard!' "Ow!" She muttered, hoping it would be enough to fool Blaise.

It wasn't. His eyes told her that much. Concern filled them as he opened his mouth. "Hermione—" He paused to grab onto her arm and force her to face him. "Before we go out there and get you started, I have to tell you something." He knew by the look of shock in her eyes that she already knew. But, how? He had told him to wait outside the store and go into the alley before Hermione got there. Well, Hermione _was _a smart witch, perhaps she just knew from the sympathetic look he was currently giving her. Clearing his throat, he slightly stuttered as he continued on, "Her-Hermione? Um. . . You see, right after you owled me asking for the job. Um, another person came in and asked as well. And, I, um, I. Well I accepted both applications. So, because of this, um, you will be working with. . ." He trailed off, refusing to meet her eyes as he whispered the last word.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. _What!? _How could Blaise do this to her! He knew what happened! He knew, he knew! "What?" She whispered just as weakly as his own. "I, I'm afraid I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say that you expected me to work with _Draco Malfoy!?_" Her last words came out as a high pitched screech.

As soon as his name left her lips, the man himself came sauntering in with a troubled expression on his face. "Blaise, man. When is the girl goi—oh, never mind, I see she has arrived already. " Holding out his hand, Draco shook his head to free his eyes from being hidden by his hair. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

Hermione glared at Blaise, before turning and smiling sweetly at Draco. Ignoring his hand she replied in a tight voice, "Hermione Granger. Pleasure." She then turned on her heel, without waiting to see his reaction, and stalked back into the office. Sitting down, her feet tapped impatiently as she waited for her so called 'friend' to appear.

"Hermione, I am so sorry, but I couldn't turn him down!" Blaise walked in with Draco on his heels. Both had a wary countenance as they entered the room.

Blaise walked to his seat, leaving Draco at the door. Sitting down, he turned to the two chairs in front of him. "Draco, please sit down. Hermione, stay seated! We have things to talk about apparently."

Draco frowned as he slowly made his way to the chair that was near Hermione. Pulling it away from her, he sat down in a slouch and crossed his arms. His face showed the tell tale signs of a spoiled child who wasn't getting his way. "Blaise, when you told me you had hired another girl, you didn't say it was Hermione! What were you thinking? And you!" He turned to Hermione. "What in Merlin's sweet name did you do to your hair? And your eyes!?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "Of course it would be my hair you would comment on. . . Bastard." Turning away from him, she continued to glare at Blaise.

"Bastard? Who are you calling a bastard? Excuse me for wondering what my girlfriend did to her beautiful ha--" He stopped, his eyes widening. He hadn't meant to say that!

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend!? Are you bloody serious? It has been seven years since you broke up with me! You should know by now that I am not your girlfriend. Your girlfriend is whatever whore you left me for! And even if I was still dating you, my hair would be none of your concern!" Huffing, she crossed her arms and slouched down in her seat, her position much like her rivals.

Meanwhile, Blaise watched the ongoing argument with wide eyes. "Enough!" He finally shouted, "If you two don't shut up right now, I swear on my mum's grave, you too will be fired, and I know you _both_ need this job. Now shut up and listen to what I have to say!" He breathed heavily as he glared at the two of them. Why did they have to make this so difficult? "Now, as I was _trying_ to say, I couldn't simply just hire one of you and leave the other out in the streets. If you two want this job, which I know you do, then you two are just going to have to get over yourselves for eight hours, Monday through Friday. Can you handle that? I take pride in this store and have dedicated my life to it. I will not stand for it being shouted into ruins by the two of you. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded curtly before standing up and walking back to the front of the store. Hermione, however, stayed seated and stared and her hands. Both Blaise and her sat in silence for two whole minutes before she spoke up in a meek voice, "I can't do it Blaise, I'm sorry. I need this job, I really do, but I can't be around Draco. Not since. . ." She trailed off as a tear ran down her face. "Sorry for wasting your time, and thank you for giving me the opportunity." Standing up, she rushed out of his office, ignoring his shout.

Little did she know that Draco was following her. Turning back into the alley, Hermione allowed herself to slide back into the spot where she had been only twenty minutes before. Sobs racked through her body. She needed that job, but Draco. . . It would be a nightmare. She knew from experience that one of them would be sure to crack and say something. . . She also knew that a full blown argument would soon ensue as well. Blaise wouldn't appreciate that, and she couldn't handle another big, red, "Fired!!" stamp placed across her forehead again. It was hard enough for her to be hired as is.

"Hermione! There you are! Hermione, you can't quit. Not because of me. I won't allow it." Draco kneeled down beside her. "Hermione?"

She ignored him as she stood up. Brushing off her clothes, she started toward Witches Way, but then her arm was grabbed. "Let go of me, _Malfoy_. I don't want to have to deal with you today, or ever!" Pulling away from him, she quickly turned on the spot and apparated back to her home.


End file.
